Lust’s a Privilege
by Guerrero -VampireNeko-jin
Summary: Hentai/Yaoi stories!


Lust Ain't a Sin; it's like a Good Job, It's a Privilege.

(Lust's a Privilege.)

By: Guerrero "Neko" Reno (Vampire Neko-jin)

_Author's note!:_ _Explicit Content, so don't come to me saying you had no idea what your about to read is naughty. Smirk. Chapters 1-3 inspired from Naruto. Chapters 4-5 requested by a good friend and inspired by Final Fantasy VII. I will not take requests unless you are an extremely good friend of mine. So if I don't know you and you request something like "C0ULD u hav a k3wl Naruto x Sasuke stori thankies!- A$$H0L3123" because I won't answer it. Also if you don't like the mix ups I do, please don't bitch at me! Lastly, don't worry about the fact I keep going from straight sex to gay sex, I'm Bi-sexual, so it's normal._

AND REMEMBER…

VOTE

RUFUS SHINRA

FOR PRESIDENT!  
'08 ELECTION. _- Neko T.T_

Chapter 1: The Shattering of a Young Soul

He would look around the abandoned village. He was wondering what had happened to his clan. He would continue searching turning a corner, and there he saw something he didn't want to see.

"Aunty…Uncle…what…who did this to you!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, as if desperate. After seeing this he began to dash to his home, hoping the same fate had not fallen to his parents. He entered the house, barging through the door.

"MOM!? DAD!? Where are you!?" He searched the living room, kitchen, and then he found them in his brother's room…dead on the ground.

"Agh….err…" He then looked around him sensing someone near him.

"Who's there!?" His voice trembled, scared out of his fucking mind. "Why did you do this!?" He then looked where the window was… and standing there was his brother.

"It is only me, Itachi, my brother Sasuke. And to answer your other question, I was practicing." He looked at his brother calmly and spoke as if wasn't any big deal. "Your telling me you did all of this for practice!? Why Itachi!? Who does that to his family? WHY!?" After hearing this Itachi, had had enough. "Sharingan…" He looked at Sasuke right in the eyes. Suddenly Sasuke felt weird, he was then back in the kitchen, he could see his mother, and then started something that had disturbed Sasuke for the rest of his life. He saw how his clan was killed off and destroyed. After what seemed like an eternity it stopped. Sasuke dropped to his knees, seeing this Itachi came up behind him, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Don't pass out on me yet brother, it's not over yet." Saying this Itachi got a smirk on his face.

Chapter 2: The Deep Scar

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard. What could of his brother been thinking? He had destroyed the Village, killed everyone in the clan, and even made him watch how he did it. What else could he do to Sasuke?

"What do you mean it isn't over?" After saying this, Sasuke unknowingly set off a series of events that would leave him a little bit insane inside. As soon as his sentence finished, Itachi lifted up Sasuke's shirt and had begun rubbing his stomach moving slowly up to his chest, beginning to pinch his little brother's nipples.

"Itachi! What are you doing…?" Itachi said nothing and instead began licking Sasuke's neck, moving his mouth to his ear, he had bit down and begun gnawing on it, somewhat moaning a bit as he did this to Sasuke. Sasuke had no idea what to do; he just stayed on his knees, taking it. He hadn't even realized he had put his hands on top of Itachi's. Itachi had then moved his hands, lifting off his brother's shirt off and now was unbuttoning Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke was in shock and quickly stood up backing away from Itachi, but sadly for him he tripped and landed on his back. Itachi quickly jumped on top Sasuke, pinning him down by the wrists; he then pressed his lips against Sasuke's, putting his tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke didn't know what Itachi was thinking or doing, and seeing as to how he didn't have many choices, he stopped trying to fight it. He loosened his arms and stopped struggling. After doing this Itachi had seemed pleased, letting go of Sasuke's wrists he moved his hands down, he then pulled off Sasuke's shorts and underwear. Itachi then looked at Sasuke, who was lying on the ground like a helpless dog. (Or another way to say it is that Sasuke looked like a little bitch.) He began to remove his clothes. After finishing this Sasuke couldn't help but look in between his brother's legs. Itachi had been well endowed. Sasuke moved his head down to look at his cock; he then realized his wasn't as big as Itachi's.

"Get back on your knees Sasuke!" demanded Itachi. Sasuke quickly got on his knees looking at Itachi, trying to not anger him. Still looking at Itachi's cock, he couldn't help but feel scared, curious, and eager too. What were these feelings he felt? Itachi then grabbed his cock and looked at Sasuke, rubbing it a bit.

"Open your mouth you little bitch!" Sasuke opened it, after doing this Itachi tried to put his cock in Sasuke's mouth, but failed to fit. He then took it out again.

"It's too big Itachi!" "I don't care open your mouth wider, now!" Itachi then smacked Sasuke across his face. Sasuke opened his mouth wide; Itachi then shoved his cock in there. He then put his hand on Sasuke's head beginning to hump it sliding his cock in and out of Sasuke's mouth. After awhile Itachi began to moan loudly, he then cumed inside Sasuke's mouth.

"Swallow it!" Itachi barked at him. Sasuke didn't know what it was; all he knew was that it was salty, but a bit tangy. He swallowed and then looked up to his brother.

"Bend Over…" Said Itachi…

Chapter 3: New Hardships! Ino loses her most precious possession. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.)

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled as he woke up. –Not that dream again…I have to keep telling myself it didn't happen, it was just something Itachi did with his Sharingan.- Sasuke then looked at his clock seeing it was about 2:00 am.

"Might as well go for a walk." He then stood up, walking to his dresser. Taking off his pajama pants he looked in the mirror. He then stared at his cock.

"Well at least it is way bigger then back then…" He couldn't stop looking at it; he was in a sort of trance. He then sat down, begin to rub it. "Oh…" He then began moaning as he rubbed it. His cock started to rise up, getting harder. At that moment his doorbell went off. –God damn it!- He got up walking to his door. –Who the hell is it this late!?- Opening his door he saw Ino. –Why is she here?-

"Hi Sasuke!!" She yelled excitably. "Keep your voice down!" Sasuke then wrapped his hands around her mouth. After doing this he pulled her in.

"Ino what are you doing here so late!?" "I ran away from my aunt's house, being there stunk! You see my family was staying there because our house is in the middle of renovating." "But why me!?" "Because you're the only person I want to be with at night." She then looked down seeing he had no shorts on, seeing his big meaty cock.

"Maybe you should put some boxers on Sasuke?" She said this unwillingly, in reality she liked his cock, and it looked like it could rip her tight pussy just by him putting it in there. After seeing her face, Sasuke smirked and said, "It's my house, if I want to walk around without anything on I will." Saying this he took his shirt off as well. Ino look at his ripped abs and huge pecks. She whined looking away from it, but then she looked down seeing his erect cock.

"You like that, don't you Ino?" She nodded. "You want to suck on it?" She nodded again, taking her shirt off, along with her bra, jeans, and panties. She then got on her knees, wrapping her hand around his cock. She began rubbing it, sliding it slowly into her mouth; she began moving her head up and down. She began moving her head faster, pressing her tongue on his cock harder, moaning (While still having his cock in her mouth.), as loud she could. Sasuke simply ran his fingers through her hair moaning loudly. He then finally came.

"Oh, Ino!" He then lifted her up, bending her over, shoving his cock as hard as he could into her tight pussy, moving his hands so he could squeeze her tits. He began thrusting back and forth as hard as he could.

"Ah! SASUKE!" Ino screamed as she felt her pussy rip. "Sasuke go gentler, it hurts!" Instead, Sasuke began going harder, making sure it hurt her as much as possible. She began sweating, feeling her pussy get wetter and more sensitive. Sasuke laughed a bit, ripping her pussy. As Ino felt this she screamed, Cuming followed by continuous orgasms.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sasuke began panting going faster and harder he then orgasmic, Cuming in Ino's tight pussy. He then laid down on his bed, looking relieved. Ino then laid on him, her back against his chest. "Hey Sasuke…" "Yeah Ino?" "Promise you'll love our baby."

Chapter 4: Bumpy Ride in the desert.

"So what are you gonna do when we get to Midgar?" "…" "C'mon you can tell me. Aren't we best friends, Cloud?" "I don't know Zack… I don't even think I have a place to stay…" "You can stay with me you know." "I guess…but…" "But what?" "You don't think it's a little gay?" Cloud asked this with doubt in his eyes. –I may be gay, but I don't want anyone to know that, especially Zack, he'll freak out and not want to be friends anymore.-

"Nonsense Cloud, it's not like we're gay right?" Zack said this with confidence. "Right!" –I am a bad liar. - Zack looked around seeing the big open landscape; he began feeling the bottom of the truck's trunk. He then moved his head outside of it a little seeing the nice beige colored truck go through the desert, knowing they were safe, because SOLDIER's were driving it.

"You know it sure is hot out here Cloud." "I haven't noticed." Cloud looked at Zack; he then let his jaw drop. Zack was removing his upper clothing, sweat running down his well shaped chest, with those huge pecks of his and those nice 6-pack ripped abs. –Oh my god! He looks so hot now…I think I want to join him…NO! I can't show any signs that I'm gay. - "Jeez, Cloud your not human, take off your shirt it's like a million degrees out here." "OK!" Cloud did as he was told taking off his clothing, his chest just as well built as Zack, except the only difference was that he had 4 ripped abs, but non the less he looked real hot and sweaty, his eyes made you think, "He wants to take his pants off.", and you would be right. –Oh I want to look at his cock…but I can't! Damn it! Well it's only 9 am… I'll just wait.-

5 hours later…

"God is it hot!" He knocked on the trucks back window. "How long till Midgar?" "We should reach there by 8 pm sir!" "Alright…" All of a sudden the truck began swerving. They then pulled over next to an oasis. "What happened!?" "It's out of gas Zack!" "Ok then we'll have to fill it up with our spare gas tank; you did pack it like I told you guys right?" The SOLDIERS looked at each other. "Um… no." "WHAT!? Fine then looks like you two have to go get us some. Go get all the water you need from the oasis and go look for the nearest gas station or city. Cloud and I will stay here." So they did leave after about 15 minutes of getting ready, and Cloud was excited as ever. –Now's my chance.-

"Gee Zack it's real hot out here how about we go cool off in the oasis?" "Sure why not?"

Chapter 5: A Splash Filled Dip.

_Just to tell you now, this next scene will be more descriptive than the first gay scene I did. By descriptive I mean you will get some images in your head that you may not want in your head, especially if you're not into yaoi or any gay acts at all. Thank you, that is all. – Neko T.T_

Cloud began removing his pants slowly, as if stripping for Zack. Zack began looking at Cloud's long, thick muscled legs, which were dripping with sweat making it look even hotter. Cloud saw that he was getting the attention. Thus he began removing his boxers as well, his cock well endowed. –I hope he likes it, it's more than 12 inches I know that. So he may want to suck on it…I wonder how big his is?- He then blushed a bit, realizing his blonde pubes were glistening a bit due to his sweat. But he didn't care much because he was going to take a dip anyways. And so he ran to the small pond of water jumping into it. Zack couldn't help but stare at Cloud's ass, he had buns of steel he did. Adding the sweat, it was a gay mans wet dream.

"Ah! The water's so cool! Come in Zack the water's great! You'll love it!" Zack looked at Cloud, and then looked down beginning to remove his pants. His sweat was slowly running down his thighs and legs. To Cloud's surprise, Zack had been going commando. –Holy shit! Look at the size of that thing it looks bigger than 2 rulers!- "Holy crap Zack did you grow up next to a nuclear power plant!? How big is your cock?" Zack smirked and looked at Cloud. "It's barely 18 inches and a half." –Well it isn't that wide so I could fit in my mouth. I wonder how far down my throat I can get it. I wonder how deep it'll go into my ass…and look at how big and wet it looks. Oh crap!- Zack had just gotten into the pool, and Cloud realized he had boner.

"I'm sorry… I…um…" Cloud's face was all red, not believing he had gotten a boner while Zack and him were naked. Cloud tried to put his hands on top of it trying to hide it. Zack just could not ignore this.

"You got a big worm don't ya Cloud?" "I guess…so do you! I mean…" "Wanna touch it?" Cloud had finally gotten the chance he wanted. He slowly reached out his hand while nodding his head, he looked at Zack with soft tender eyes, as if he was an innocent person. He gently wrapped his hand around Zack's cock.


End file.
